


he's only here for one night but so am i

by starletlane



Series: he is a sucker with a gun [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Peter Pan AU, boo tserriednich, not rlly based on its story?? kuroro as captain hook, one sided leopika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starletlane/pseuds/starletlane
Summary: He was never more sinister than when he was most polite, which is probably the truest test of breeding; and the elegance of his diction, even when he was swearing, no less than the distinction of his demeanour, showed him one of a different cast from his crew ; Cap'n Lucilfer.
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Series: he is a sucker with a gun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934398
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	he's only here for one night but so am i

Kuroro isn't fair. He was never more sinister than when he was most polite, which is probably the truest test of breeding; and the elegance of his diction, even when he was swearing, no less than the distinction of his demeanour, showed him one of a different cast from his crew. Kuroro could kill an entire nation of children and feel no remorse. That was how he lived. Feeling  _ emotions  _ were a nuisance. 

If you would like to get under his skin all you had to do was  _ be Leorio _ . The bane of his existence, he wouldn't even consider him his rival, Kuroro thinks highly of himself, thank you very much. To him the lanky, obnoxiously youthful boy was an insect, that needed to be disposed of and yet he ultimately failed at that. 

As the skies cleared out he heard Phinks holler from the decks,  _ he's back,  _ Kuroro thinks, head filled with malice and a scornful look as he grabs a gemstone he had stolen from former Prince Benjamin's cave, he had the pleasure of murdering the 1st Kakin Prince in cold blood, he didn't do it for revenge nor did anyone pay him to do so, the man was simply in his way, Kuroro didn't like that. He  _ always  _ had it easy getting what he wanted, Machi would click her tongue in disapproval whenever he'd wander off too far, but she'd always find a way to get him original copies of books he's heard about during their travels, he had his members so why, of all things was he  _ so  _ troubled by a certain feisty blonde boy. 

It's been a week since he's last seen him, Leorio seems to be having fun in York New, with all his late night adventures, little blondie seems to be confused,  _ jealousy, perhaps?  _ an ugly feeling bloomed in Kuroro's chest as he threw the sapphire gem at the wall, irate and in need of his caffeine fix. 

  
  


☆

_ That bastard.  _ Kurapika chastises himself for even thinking about that man. This was absurd. He didn't even know his way around this dense forest,  _ stupid Leorio,  _ leaving him with troublesome kids, albeit adorable and seemingly innocent, those 4 children had a penchant for mischief which irked Kurapika later on. He was currently trying to cover himself up with whatever remained from his nightwear. It almost felt like a dream, the man that had approached him while he was in the middle of cussing out Leorio and his charming lies, the man that had shook him in his very core just by looking him in the eyes, gray onyx eyes that seemed lifeless and very well disinterested, not that Kurapika wanted to catch his attention or anything, the man had the gall to  _ strike _ a tempting deal. 

His mother, he says, has wandered off from Neverland years ago, he had even shown Kurapika a photo of his mother, in his heart shaped locket, he definitely saw the resemblance. They were  _ beautiful _ . But Kurapika wasn't stupid. Kuroro told him that if he were to help him find his mother in London, he would  _ certainly  _ stop terrorising Leorio and the kids, to which Kurapika tried to believe but  _ demons  _ were a fickle being. You can never know when they're serious. Kurapika remembers saying something awful and that rendered him helpless against Kuroro's tight grip, he thought he could've shattered from his grasp, 

_ "Oh? and you have another form of transportation?"  _ How chilly. Kurapika swallowed audibly as he forced himself to look Kuroro in the eyes, the man showed the ghost of a smile as his hook slowly made its way down to the expanse of the blonde's neck,  _ "Shame, I took you for a smart boy. Your parents must be very disappointed in you right now,"  _ Enraptured by the man's eyes, Kurapika had not realised that the end of the hook was already tearing his sheer nightdress apart, Kuroro smiled in response before he stepped back into the shadows. The devil had work and that didn't include a virgin blonde but the monster inside him is begging him to keep that boy.  _ And so he will, in due time.  _

☆

Kurapika decided that he hates men. As the fairies disappeared behind the trees, he could've sworn he saw Leorio take flight with the vixen of a woman he had brought with him, the children must be safe with the redskins, they were hunting together after all. Poor Kurapika. Once again, all alone in this cruel world. He trudged forward and stared into the pierced and shattered souls bored through the torturing image of the brown earth with the greasy sun, or whatever was left of Neverland and the convulsed and dead pirates. 

_ So this is what Royalty tastes like.  _

__

An invasion? But for what? Was all of this necessary? With the amount of questions swimming inside his head, he had failed to notice the pair of strong arms holding him still, and the silence that fell around him. He felt calloused hands grab him by the neck as he was suddenly lifted midair,

"I've waited long to shake  _ his _ hand with mine, even if he's a measly coward of a peasant, I'll tear him apart." The man's voice grumbled and if Kurapika hadn't met Hisoka before, he would've been scared for his life, but all he could sense was a monster. A hunger for killing. He probably ate children and toe nails for breakfast,  _ what a nasty man.  _

"Ay, Doll. Where might your master be?"  _ Oh does Kurapika really loathe men and their audacity.  _

"I do not belong to anyone but myself," he breathed out that took Tserriednich's mind to other places,  _ oh please _ . "If only you weren't so lovely, I would've crushed your windpipe. Show me your worth by bringing me your master's head." He lowered his voice as he placed Kurapika back down, the younger boy massaging his neck while looking at the prince in confusion. 

"I do not know what you're talking about and you can mark my words that if my brother 一 Pairo is injured, you can say一" 

An arrow that had barely missed him was quick to shut him up, feeling blood trickle down his shirt, Kurapika's eyes wavered in anger as he stood his ground. 

"Silence, pet."

"What do you want?" 

"Lucilfer's head is all, then you."

"My head as well?" 

"If you no longer deem useful to me then I shall take the liberty to do so."

☆

_ This was stupid.  _ He was up against a demon with even crazier comrades. Dressed in a navy blue coat that complimented his cerulean eyes, a pristine ruffled shirt with puffy sleeves, a sapphire gem embedded in the middle, a pair of Mary Jane's that fit him like a glove, a fact which terrified him because how did the Prince manage to get his exact measurements?  _ A madman, really.  _ It had been a week since the 4th Prince's invasion and Kurapika no longer cared if Leorio had devised a plan to save his home, all that mattered was that his brother was under the redskins care. 

"My, oh my. The Prince did such a tacky way to groom you." There was a hint of amusement in the way Kuroro spoke, elegantly sitting on top of a tree branch, "Honestly, you could do way better一" He paused as he did a double take at Kurapika's appearance.  _ Foolish Kurapika.  _ But in this case, Kuroro seemed to play out as the bigger fool among them. "Why, weren't you busy?" He grinned devilishly as he hopped off his post, Kurapika slowly reached for his own neck, forgetting to cover it up with the substance a servant handed him during his first night with the prince. Fed up with every single grown men he's encountered on this island, Kurapika withered, 

"I'm aching all over and I just want to go home, so let's end this here, right now."

"You couldn't possibly think that you can defeat me?" 

"I'll do it no matter what it takes一" 

"And that's why I can't let that happen," Kuroro was quick on his feet as he placed a tender kiss on Kurapika's temple, "Now, Shizuku." Before Kurapika could ask what was the matter, the back of his neck was struck with something he was unfamiliar with, 

_ "You've done well, darling. It's my turn now." _

Lucilfer was getting terrible at hiding his emotions, as he dashed right through the lion's den. Consequences be damned. All he could think of right now was the way Tserriednich had soiled what was his, how the vile man had laid hands on his most prized possession, it was enough to send Kuroro mad. As he silently tiptoed around the Prince's quarters, he hummed a familiar tune his mother would sing to him, and as the Prince had turned around to inspect the noise, he was instead met with an instant death. Kuroro twisted the knife, relishing in the painful grunts Tserriednich let out. 

_ "You know this is how your brother died as well, I couldn't think of any other way to kill you with my hands. Trash like you are very undeserving of my intelligence."  _ Kuroro whispered before taking off, not without stolen treasure that he intended to decorate Kurapika with. _ Oh how fun.  _

**Author's Note:**

> hi so the plot wasn't entirely based on the film.. i didn't write leopika scenes or the part where they leave London bc haha brr 
> 
> -Tserriednich basically fucked Kurapika the day they met and the prince simply had to pay the price   
> -Kuroro is evil and creepy haha yeah…   
> -One sided leopika where pika is the one pining hit different huh;]   
> -tserriednich killed some members of the Pt :(


End file.
